justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Love It
I Love It by'' Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX'' is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancers Classic The dancer is a girl with black hair tightly tied up to the sides, black sunglasses, a blue loose crop top with a yellow eye on it, purple fluffy shorts, pink thigh high sock being connected to the shorts by lime green garters, and black patent creepers. Guards Dance Both dancers are males wearing blue bearskins. They also are both wearing red tunics and black pants and shoes. Each tunic has seven button before it reaches their belts. The first dancer's belt is yellow, and the second dancer's is pink. Their shoulder pads are the same color as their belts. Background Classic The background has many 3D neon lights. There's the title name written in neon lights and the 3D lights and blocks moving around together. In some parts there are lips in the background lip singing to the phrase "I don't care". Guards Dance The background seems to be at a museum with two tall exhibits. The background is mostly purple and dark blue. Gold Moves Classic Mode The classic version has 4 gold moves: *'Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3:' Cross your right arm in front of your body. *'Gold Move 4:' Put your arms behind your head in frustration. It's the last move. 12.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 133.png|Gold Move 4 Guards Dance The guards version has at least 1 gold move: *'Gold Move TBA:' Tap on your head while moving to the right. I Love It GD GM.JPG|Gold Move TBA Trivia *The official clean version is used, where "s**t" is replaced with "stuff" and "b***h" is replaced with "chick." D**n is also censored.In another interview, where only the beginning of the song is shown, s**t is only faintly censored. This may be changed later on * This is the second song to have "b***h" changed to "chick" having Hot n Cold the first. *This is one of the songs where the angle of the dancer changes, and the camera zooms in. * Of all of the songs that highlighted the Just Dance series, this song is the shortest, being the only one not to reach the 3 minute mark. * The song was released in 2012 but it was popular in the summer 2013. *The song has a confirmed 'Guards Dance' version. **It is the first alternate version in Just Dance 2015 to be revealed. ** In a vote to determine the first alternate to be revealed, it came first to Happy and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). Gallery JD2015 art COACH I LOVE IT black e3 140609 4pm 1402149582.jpg Image-1.jpg|Twitter post I Love It.jpg Icona Pop.jpg I love it.jpg I LOVE IT.jpg iloveitbg1.jpg iloveitbg2.jpg iloveitbg3.jpg 22-I_Love_It.png|Classic Avatar 22-I_Love_It(Guards_Dance).png|Guard Avatar Iloveit.jpg|I Love It Videos File:Icona Pop - I Love It (feat. Charli XCX) OFFICIAL VIDEO File:I Love It - Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX Just Dance 2015 Gameplay File:JUST DANCE 2015 - I LOVE IT FULL File:Just Dance 2015 - I Love It FULL - E3 2014 File:Icona Pop Ft. Charli XCX - I Love It Just Dance 2015 Preview Gameplay Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with censored words Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Short Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Hard Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Hards Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Serious Songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Spoken Elements Category:Clean versions Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Angled Songs Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Icona Pop